Something In Return
by yaoiislife
Summary: Miharu has made a promise to Yoite to grant his wish, but what does Miharu get in return? If he's going to do this, he wants something in return. Rated M for sexual smut. :3 Most likely OOC, smut, and... Maybe a fetish? XD My first fanfic  *dances*


**Konbanwa, Ohyaoo, and Konichiwa everyone! Very nice to meet you! I'm Yaoi is life and this is my first fanfic here on . ^^**

**I wanted to say first thank you for reading it, and also happy holiday's since the season ish here~! *dances* I hope you like my first story,**

**please review so I may become better with my fanfics!**

**P.S. I kinda rushed this, so it's probably got lots of grammar mistakes, gomensai. *bows***

**Please enjoy on the other hand! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Something In Return"<strong>

It was dark, pitch black even, for a moment he feared his eyesight had finally failed him, but he knew after a moment of panic that it didn't because he could see moonlight shining through an open window, the curtain flowing from a small breeze. He sighed to himself, heart calming down only for him to panic when he tried to move his arms and couldn't, he could hear metal clang together when he moved his hands and realized his hands were bound together above his head. As the older boy started pulling on his hands for freedom, the loud sound of metal against metal, he heard a voice.

"I see you're awake, ne, Yoite?" Yoite's eyes darted around the room to look for who was talking and soon he spotted him. The younger boy was sitting in the corner of the dark room on a desk chair, but soon stood to make himself known. He walked over slyly to the side of what Yoite was sitting on, Yoite just now realizing he was tied to a bed with his hands suspended to the bedpost, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" The little devil asked, finger trailing on the edge of the bed with a pouty face on.

"Miharu?" Yoite asked, squinting to see him better in the dark room. What was Miharu, the Shinrabansou and also the boy who promised to erase his existence, doing here? Yoite tried clearing his head to remember, but he found himself unable to remember, his mind was completely fogged, so he tried remembering what he could. The last thing he remember was, sitting down on his bed at Yukimi's apartment, Miharu had come over to watch him because Yukimi was getting self-conscious about leaving Yoite alone now that he was so close to... Yoite pushed that demonic thought away.

"W-What's going on? What's happening?" Yoite asked. Miharu smiled as he scooted closer towards the older boy and trailed a finger along his chest.

"Calm down Yoite, I just have something I need to... Bring up." Miharu chose his words carefully. Miharu's finger slid along his chest in the darkness and up his neck to his cheek, cupping his slightly cold cheek in his hand. Yoite bitterly pulled his face away from Miharu's warm and welcoming hand and looked to the wall on the other side of him. He waited for a response and heard Miharu sigh. "Well I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way, that's fine," Miharu smirked and Yoite could have sworn he could hear the devil wings flapping. "I don't mind hard; besides, I said I wanted to talk."

Yoite still had his head turned to the side and refused to look at him; however that changed when he felt the bed shift and something was suddenly hovering over him. He looked up and a red blush crept over her cheeks when he noticed Miharu was sitting over him, hands on both sides of Yoite's head and legs on each side of his waist.

"M-Miharu,"

"It's hard to talk to you if you aren't paying attention to me." Miharu said. Yoite moved his hands, hoping to point at Miharu in threat, but the handcuffs prevented him from doing so. "So, I've been thinking lately, you came to me, saying you wanted me to grant your wish, yes?" Miharu asked.

"And if you don't I'll kill your friends." Yoite assured.

"True, but, what's in it for me?" Miharu asked. Yoite paused and gave him a confused look.

"... What?"

"I grant your wish, you get your wish, life goes on. I get nothing?" Miharu asked. Yoite noticed Miharu's arm move and felt a hand lay on his chest, however he couldn't stop staring into Miharu's eyes, his dark-green, forest eyes staring into his soul, and they were filled with something, something Yoite had never seen before.

Miharu leaned in and blew in Yoite's ear, causing him to shiver.

"I want something in return," He whispered and used his leg to push Yoite's apart. Yoite swallowed, afraid of what Miharu was referring to.

"W-What do you want?" Yoite asked, feeling Miharu's other leg join its twin between his legs. Yoite could hear Miharu chuckle in his throat next to his ear and then shivered as something akin to a tongue slid along the rim of his ear, making a wet trail down his jaw line.

"Let's just say, if I don't get what I want, you don't get what you want." Miharu said. Yoite was ready to yell, ready to threaten him and his friend's lives, but suddenly his chin was jerked forcibly in one direction and he felt Miharu push his lips against Yoite's. Yoite's eyes went wide and he simply stared at the peaceful face attached to his and after he felt Miharu's tongue lick Yoite's lips, he tried jerking his head to the side, but Miharu had a firm grip on his chin and wouldn't let go. Instead, Miharu bit at his bottom lip and Yoite let out a painful yelp, which is what Miharu wanted, when Yoite's mouth opened to yelp, Miharu was able to push his tongue in his mouth and he could feel Yoite arch his chest against his with a muffled something come from his mouth and he couldn't help but giggle in his mouth.

Yoite again jerked his hands, but again he failed as the handcuffs restricted him and he let out another muffled yelp when he felt Miharu bite his bottom lip again. Miharu could tell soon that Yoite was short of breath and pulled away from Yoite; he was also out of breath himself and had to pull away to breathe anyway. He saw a small bit of saliva on the corners of Yoite's lips as Yoite started panting for breath and licked his lips with a smile, followed by a somewhat sadistic giggle.

"Cute," He mumbled. Yoite looked away and shut his eyes and mouth tightly, a dark blush on his cheeks now as he continued breathing through his nose. He refused again to look but even he broke when he felt his jacket being tugged on. He looked back up to see Miharu undoing the buttons of his jacket and started thrashing under him.

"No!" He yelled, but Miharu covered his mouth with his hand.

"Remember, we made a promise, if you want your wish, I get something in return." Miharu said, undoing the last button of his jacket with his hand and pushed the sides of his jacket away.

"I didn't promise this," Yoite hissed, twisting his chest to the side, but again Miharu chuckled.

"Well then you don't get your wish." Miharu said plainly. Yoite glared at him, but then let his stare turn away in defeat. He wanted his wish, and Miharu did have a good point, he only wished it wasn't this. "Not let's see…" Miharu mused, and before Yoite noticed it, Miharu had pulled out a sharp Kunai and was looking over Yoite's body. Yoite let out a small gasp from the sight of the kunai and stared as Miharu lowered the kunai down to his chest and traced little, invisible lines.

"W-What are you doing?" Yoite asked, slightly afraid of what Miharu had in plan to do with the deadly weapon.

"You'll see," Miharu purred. Miharu positioned the kunai near Yoite's face at the top of his neck and Yoite closed his eyes, only to open them when he heard fabric start to tear.

"What are you doing?" Yoite asked, panicked as he started again tossing his body under Miharu. Miharu stopped his action and pointed his kunai directly in front of Yoite's face.

"I wouldn't do that; you don't want me to mess up and accidently cut you, do you?" Miharu asked, shifting the kunai side to side for Yoite's eyes to follow. After a few moments of silence Yoite shook his head hesitantly. "That's what I thought." Miharu said, and went back to his task. Yoite watched with worry in his eyes as Miharu tore down Yoite's turtle neck with the kunai, pulling the last of his turtle neck out of the rim of his pants and tore that too. Yoite whimpered as the cold went across his chest and Miharu ignored it as he pulled the jacket and torn sweater up over his arms to the handcuffs and left them bundled up there.

"There, was that so hard?" Miharu asked, making Yoite look away. Miharu took this moment to sit down on Yoite's abdomen and stare at Yoite's pale, thin body, looking over the black markings covering most of his chest and the tops of his arms and shoulders. Miharu felt Yoite stir under his body and smiled as he reached out and trailed his finger down his chest, feeling Yoite shiver under him. "Do you like this, Yoite?" Miharu asked teasingly, answered with a shake from Yoite's head.

"Is that so," Miharu said. Yoite kept his eyes closed and continued to even when he felt Miharu's body shift and then he held his breath when he felt Miharu's hand lower than it should have been. "Because your body is saying otherwise," Miharu purred with a grin. Yoite kept his eyes closed as he swallowed and started fighting under Miharu's body again, but he could feel Miharu's hands fan out on his chest and slowly caressed his dying skin. Miharu started low, kissing his stomach and belly button and moving up to his collar bone and nibbled at it. He then went lower to his nipples and kissed them silently before licking at them. Yoite couldn't resist looking down at the crown of brown hair and Miharu's face, blushing and mewling quietly. He heard Miharu sigh and felt it on his chest before Miharu sat up and stared at Yoite, licking his lips with a smirk.

"Told you," Miharu mocked ever so slightly. Miharu giggled when he saw Yoite look away, but he didn't close his eyes like he did before. He leaned over and turned Yoite's face again in his hand so they could share a kiss, long and deep, he played with Yoite's tongue as Yoite tried to resist, but even Miharu noticed he was slowly losing his will to fight. Miharu pulled away to let Yoite breathe again and started kissing down Yoite's chest, listening to his fast breathing and enjoying how Yoite would suck in some air. Miharu licked along the rim of Yoite's pants and his grabby hands pulled slowly on the rim of his pants. When Yoite realized what Miharu was doing, he shut his eyes to a painful extent and bent his knees in as far as Miharu's body would allow so his pants couldn't be pulled away.

"No don't," Yoite begged and whimpered as Miharu pulled his pants to his ankles. Miharu pulled Yoite's legs apart and moaned himself at the sight in front of him. Yoite simply blushed more and tried bending his knees in, but Miharu held his legs apart.

"Pretty," Miharu said with a wicked smile. Yoite let out a frustrated sigh as Miharu bent closer towards him for a better look.

"No, Miharu stop, that's… Embarrassing," Yoite said, peeking from his tightly closed eyes to watch Miharu. He could hear a small chuckle come from Miharu as the younger boy reached out and gently grabbed Yoite's length.

"Embarrassing, or is it just turning you on?" Miharu asked as he slowly started stroking the boy's member. Yoite let out a reluctant moan and his arms pulled harshly at the handcuffs, worried that his wrists were somehow bleeding from being tugged on by metal. Miharu smiled as Yoite whimpered and mewled and let out a few small moans and decided this wasn't enough for the needy, older boy, so he leaned and closed his mouth over the boy's hardened state. Yoite gasped out and arched his back to the wet feeling surrounding his length and moaned to it. He could hear Miharu humming around him and whimpered, trying not to sound as dumb as he felt, but he was kind of failing.

"Hng, M-Miharu," Yoite whimpered. Miharu licked from the base of his length to the tip and sucked on the tip carefully, licking the white fluid that spilled from his member. He stared up like a predator at Yoite and watched the older boy toss his head with distinct pleasured moans, pulling on his bound arms, begging for freedom. Miharu sighed around him before taking the round pouch below him member in his mouth and sucking on it, causing Yoite's nails to dig into his own hands. He was so close to something, he wasn't sure what, but he knew he was and that it was better than the treatment he was getting now, and despite how twisted the situation seemed, he was still enjoying it.

"M-Miharu, please, let me go," Yoite begged. He cocked his head back into the pillow under his head and mewled as Miharu continued sucking on his hard flesh, licking the tip and sucking it to enjoy his taste even more. Miharu felt Yoite's body arch, a loud cry escaped him and something came from the tip of his member. Miharu smirked sadistically as he licked at the mess Yoite had made as Yoite tried catching his breath. When he finished that task, Miharu sat up from Yoite's body to simply stare at him, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand to rid it of the fluid. Yoite had his eyes closed, his head turned to one side and his legs bent in, hiding himself, but also because he was too tired to move.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Miharu asked. Without even thinking about it, Yoite nodded his head, eyes half lidded and tired. Miharu leaned over Yoite's body and brushed some of his hair out of the older boy's face, smiling as Yoite looked up at him with clouded eyes. Miharu bent down and kissed the boy's cheek, moving to his ear and nibbling on his ear. "Don't think we're finished yet," He whispered in his ear, making Yoite's heart freeze. Miharu pulled back with a smirk and slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, pulling it away and tossing it to the floor.

Yoite stared at Miharu's thin and flawless chest, somewhat jealous, wishing he wasn't so destroyed from the inside out unlike Miharu, but when he heard Miharu say something he didn't hear, he looked up to see Miharu looking over him. Miharu rubbed his hands over Yoite's chest, smiling to the feeling before looking down and pushing his legs apart again.

"W-Wait… No more," Yoite whimpered, already tired, but Miharu wasn't going to listen. He took a hold of Yoite's soft length and started pumping him slowly, and Yoite closed his eyes and looked away as Miharu started making his member warm again. Yoite paused as he felt Miharu's other hand slowly moved between his legs and went lower, touching him there. Yoite cried out and his hands pulled more viciously on the handcuffs for freedom, but again he failed at freeing himself. He could hear Miharu sucking on him as his hand started pressing against the opening between his legs, sliding along his skin. It was already too much to bear, and that same feeling he had before in the pit of his stomach was pushing to the surface.

"N-No, not there, t-that's-," Yoite stopped as Miharu's finger slowly penetrated him, caressing his insides and continuing to suck. Yoite moaned and tugged on his arms, his body arching and his breathing hitching, he felt like he couldn't take any more pleasurable torture, and he cried louder as a second finger was added to the first one.

"You sound so nice," Miharu mumbled, but Yoite couldn't hear him, he was too busy paying attention to the feelings Miharu was giving him. Miharu momentarily left Yoite's again hardened state to concentrate on thrusting his fingers in and out of Yoite, he was so tight and Miharu was happy to know he'd be Yoite's first, but wondered if he should really push the boy any farther, but it was far past the point where he had any self-restraint left, he only continued thrusting his fingers and started licking around his fingers and entrance to help stretch him so it wouldn't be too painful. Miharu paused for a moment and sat up away from Yoite's body, looking over him and noticing how sweaty his body had become, the moonlight was shining on him just right for him to see it and he noticed now how his own body was hot.

"Hey Yoite," Miharu said. Yoite blinked a few times with his dazed eyes and looked up at Miharu, seeing the moonlight reflect off one side of Miharu and making his eyes shine in the darkness. "Why don't you tell me what you want?" Miharu asked. Yoite stared somewhat wide eyed in response, he had never been asked what he wanted, and this situation alone was something new as well, it made his heart pound painfully in his chest at the thought of it.

"W-What," Yoite asked, slightly dazed from the treatment he had been getting.

"Well if I keep this up, it's considered rape, so I need you to tell me what you want." Miharu explained, and in this way, for Miharu he would know for sure if Yoite wanted this at all, or if Miharu was really forcing him. Yoite swallowed and looked away, there was a part of him that knew this was wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this, but there was another part that was saying he wanted more, and that was his body, and at the moment, his body was winning over his mind.

"I-I want…" Yoite trailed off, he wasn't sure how to word what he wanted, he knew what he wanted, just wasn't sure if he could speak those words.

"Yes," Miharu asked.

"Um, I-I…" Yoite couldn't keep going, it was too embarrassing to say what he really wanted, so with that, Miharu went and guessed.

"You… Want to keep going?" Miharu asked, and after a moment of silence, Yoite nodded, almost solemnly for being caught. Miharu smiled, for the first time sweetly towards Yoite, and brushed his cheek ever so lightly. Yoite blushed deeper, which he felt was almost impossible since his face had been red the entire time, and stared up at Miharu, his eyes giving him an almost pouty look which made Miharu blush. He bent in and kissed Yoite before Yoite could catch his own breath and as he kissed him deeply, he reached down and slowly pulled on the rim of his pants. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to pull his pants off fully and when they were off he pulled the pants around Yoite's ankles off.

Yoite blushed at the sight of the naked Miharu hovering over him and wanted to reach out to hold onto him, but again the handcuffs prevented him from doing so.

"M-Miharu, c-can I, uh…" Yoite trailed off. Miharu looked at him with questionably eyes, wondering what Yoite was trying to refer to, but when he noticed Yoite's eyes fall to Miharu's hardened state, Miharu giggled.

"Okay," Miharu said, and pulled away from Yoite's body, sitting to his side for a moment. Yoite watched as Miharu positioned himself above Yoite's head, letting Yoite get a close look at him. Yoite let his tongue snake out of his mouth and licked at Miharu's member making Miharu let out a shaky moan. Yoite liked this sound, liked how he got to please Miharu a little and he continued licking and eventually he slowly sucked on the tip of Miharu's member. Miharu let out a shaky moan again and carefully thrusted his length in and out of Yoite's mouth, listening as Yoite mewled around him.

"Oh, Y-Yoite," Miharu sighed, his hands shaking on the edge of the bedpost. He panted quietly and after a few minutes of the pleasuring torture, Miharu pulled away from Yoite's face, somewhat startling Yoite. He pulled back with a bright flush and pulled Yoite's legs up to his own chest, sighing as he looked into Yoite's eyes. "Can I, Yoite?" He asked his breathing very shallow.

Yoite had to think for a moment about what Miharu wanted, and when he did, he himself had to think of what he wanted. Did he want Miharu to be inside of him? Did he want more of the kisses Miharu had been giving him? Did he want what Miharu wanted? He knew Miharu wouldn't wait forever, and after what felt like hours to Miharu, Yoite consented with a nod.

Miharu wasted no time in setting his member near Yoite's entrance and slipping the tip in an out a few times to make sure Yoite was sure about his decision, but when Yoite only mewled at the feeling, Miharu went ahead and pushed his length fully inside him, making Yoite gasp out and moan, but also wince at the pain he felt. Miharu stretched himself much more than Miharu's fingers did, and he sighed at the discomfort, but at the same time he sighed for the pleasure. It was a needy and wanting feeling, mixed with the anticipation and also the thoughts that Miharu had asked what _he_ wanted, the pain was barely noticible.

"Fuck," Miharu cursed, pushing Yoite's legs apart. He was tight, and Miharu wasn't sure if he could keep going without coming at that point, but he held onto his composure, he wanted to make sure Yoite was okay too, he didn't want to hurt or push him. Although now that he thought about it, he somewhat pushed Yoite into this in the first place.

"M-Miharu m-move," Yoite instructed while leaning his head back into the pillow. Miharu smiled now at that, maybe he didn't push Yoite into this as much as he thought. Miharu listened and carefully started pushing himself in and out of Yoite. Yoite moaned at the feeling and arched his back, his hands pulling again on the handcuffs bounding him to the bed, but he knew it was no use; he wasn't going to break free anytime soon. Miharu moaned at the heat and sounds surrounding him and couldn't help but push into Yoite a little faster, causing Yoite to moan more, which turned Miharu on even more. He loved the sounds Yoite made, and added with what they were doing, how Miharu's member was buried in him, he was on cloud nine.

"A-Ah!" Yoite cried and forced his hips down on Miharu's hard member. The response came from Miharu hitting something deep inside Yoite and Miharu was happy to do it again, getting the same response as before, but louder. Miharu repeated this, over and over again, moaning himself happily and watching not only Yoite's face, but his entire body, turn red with arousal. Miharu assumed that now, he probably looked about the same as he did, eyes glazed over with pleasure, cheeks and body red, and if he wasn't in such a daze from what he was doing, he'd probably be moaning and crying as much as Yoite was doing now.

And then he heard it, and so did Yoite, something that made them both stop and Miharu stopped breathing. One of the chain links on the cuffs that restricted Yoite from moving his arms broke, and Yoite's arms were set free. Miharu and Yoite both stared at each with surprise as Yoite rested his arms by his head. He looked over for a moment to see that he had been right, the skin around his wrists had torn and he was bleeding, it wasn't serious, but enough so that it did hurt. Miharu pulled out while Yoite seemed too dazed to move which made Yoite wince at the feeling and he watched as Miharu moved back from him on the bed.

Miharu was now afraid for his life. The handcuffs were the only thing keeping Yoite from attacking him with the deadly Kira technique in the first place, and now that they were broken, and even if Yoite didn't _kill_ Miharu, he'd surely attack him, and his heart beated painfully in his chest as he saw Yoite push himself up and rub his wrists. Yoite looked up without moving his head, and Miharu shivered from the stare he received. Miharu stops breathing again as Yoite sat up and moved closer to him, but to Miharu's surprise, Yoite wraped his arms around Miharu's neck and gently kissed his neck. Miharu stared at the wall behind Yoite in surprise, eyes wide as he gingerly wrapped his arms around Yoite's back.

"Please… Miharu, keep going," Yoite mumbled in his ear. Miharu shivered at the hot breath ghosting over his ear and remembered just how hard he still was, and noticed Yoite was hard as well. Yoite's body was somewhat arched with the way he was sitting, his jacket and shirt were dangling by his sides and he could feel the dampness of sweat and semen between his legs, he himself shivered at this. Miharu was happy to know he wasn't going to die just yet, and pushed Yoite down on the bed quite roughly, surprising Yoite.

"You shouldn't do things like that." Miharu warned, pulling Yoite's legs over his shoulders and without saying another word, he entered him, making Yoite gasp out with pleasure.

"Ah, Miharu," Yoite moaned as Miharu thrusted himself hard into the older boy below him. Yoite tried to thrust himself with Miharu on his hips, but ended up only becoming uneven and deeper than before. He gasped for air, moaning and panting and listened as Miharu moaned in pleasure, pushing his hard member in and out of Yoite fast and hard. Miharu leaned down and kissed Yoite on the lips, and this time Yoite replied with a kiss of his own, his tongue battling in Miharu's mouth and mewls passing the gaps between their lips. Miharu reached down between their legs and took a hold of Yoite's member, pumping it as fast as he dared, making Yoite break the kiss to moan senselessly at the sensations sweeping over him. He could feel Miharu's nails from one hand digging into the skin of his back and his labored breathing becoming erotic, he could tell Miharu was reaching his own peak too.

And soon enough Yoite came first for the second time, crying out louder than ever, head cocking back into the pillow, spine arching as his fluid poured from the tip of his softening length and stained his and Miharu's chests. Miharu could feel Yoite's entrance tighten around him almost painfully and it sent him over the edge, crying out himself and releasing himself inside of Yoite, marking where he wanted to mark and falling onto Yoite's chest. Yoite twitched in the aftershock of his orgasm as he felt Miharu's seed inside him and wrapped his arms more firmly around Miharu's neck as Miharu fixed it so Yoite's legs were no longer resting on his shoulders. Miharu rested his head on Yoite's shoulder; his face in the crook of his neck as his shallow breathes hit Yoite's neck. Yoite himself panted and wrapped his tired legs around Miharu's hips, and breathed in Miharu's addicting scent, kissing his sweaty forehead lightly. He could feel Miharu smile against his neck and it made him smile as he leaned his head back into the pillow, his weary muscles and tired eyes slowly lulled him to sleep.

Miharu stayed pressed against Yoite's body; however, though he was tired, he didn't fall asleep, he simply stayed awake and looked at the angelic face so close to him. When Miharu was sure Yoite was out cold, he shifted ever so slightly and pushed himself up on his shaky arms, his muscles screaming at him to lie back down, but he wanted to do one last thing before that. He looked at the peaceful face so close to his and ever so gently kissed his lips soundlessly.

"Sleep well, Yoite," Miharu whispered and kissed his cheek. Miharu reached over and pulled what he could of the blankets next to them on top of them to keep the warmth of their body heat between them as he rested his head down on Yoite's shoulder again and let sleep take over his tired senses.


End file.
